1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable kitchen for preparing and storing food products of the like, contemplated primarily for use in the field. The kitchen is contained within a portable suitcase-type carry bag and includes power adapters which render the kitchen operable away from the home as well as in the home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past attempts have been made to provide kitchen devices in portable units for purposes of availability and convenience, primarily away from home, but also for use within the home, when needed. Certain attempts included actual certain kitchen utilities such as burners for cooking and preparing hot foods and utensils used for preparing and serving the foods. Many of such attempts have included portable containers for supporting the storage of the functional items used for preparing and serving the food.
One example of a portable kitchen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,400 wherein a portable camp kitchen comprises a cooker unit with a burner and a container member adapted to contain the cooking unit integrally with the latter. The cooker unit is mounted on a frame which is in turn supported on rotatable support members. Another example of a camper style kitchen caddy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,914 which relates to a camper kitchen caddy having a carrying case which includes various food preparation items mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,509 relates to a convertible briefcase, food and beverage carriage, and mini-cooler in which a container is convertible between a briefcase, a food and beverage carriage, and a mini-cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,817 relates to a portable food holding device comprising a table section with foldable legs and a cover attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,267 relates to a cooking unit for campers and the like intended to enable the use of various utensils in combination with other utensils and compact packing of the whole. The combination of elements disclosed include at least one first utensil, a second utensil, and a third utensil, whereby the third utensil can serve as a cover for the first utensil and so can a second utensil, and a second utensil can also serve as a cover for a third utensil, and the three can be put together with the second utensil sandwiched between the first utensil and the third utensil. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,700 relates to a bar cabinet of the type having hinge means pivotally connecting two sections which form an enclosure for bar implements, bottles and the like.
While the prior art includes various attempts to provide kitchen-type devices with portability, none relate to a device which provides the scope of function and utility to prepare and store foods with efficiency, away from the home, as well as within the home, and with various power adapter capabilities to provide the requisite heating and cooling functions for preparation and storage of foods. I have invented a portable mini-kitchen which includes kitchen-type appliances generally needed for the preparation and storage of foods, with multiple energy adapters for use with various power sources within and away from the home.